Contract 4
Between Reunion and Trust is the 4th chapter of Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series. Prologue The summer vaction ends; Mio and Basara started attending on the same school. Basara intends to keep everything a secret between him and the future Demon Lord, but everything went down the drain because of Basara's childhood friend, Yuki displays intimate affection to the hero, making Mio uneasy. After a series of events and revelation, Maria decides do "deepen" their bond. Summary Mio questions Basara if he's serious about transferring to his school, which Basara affirms, and adds that the contract would hold no meaning if they wont attend the same school and if something were to happen, then Maria adds that thanks to her, the two would be now aware of each other's location, so they better make use of it, and leaves their house. Arriving at their school, Hijirigazaka, Basara leaves a warning to Mio to keep every connection between them a secret, but it turns out that they would be in the same class. After Basara introduces himself, the teacher tells him that he will be sitting to Nonaka, the class representative, who hugs him, much to Mio's and everyone's surprise. Nonaka inquires if Basara have already forgot about her, which turns out that he didn't, and identifies her as Yuki Nonaka. Much to the future Demon Lord's chagrin, Mio separates the two, and accidentally reveals their cohabitation. Outside the academy, Maria expresses her shock when she sees Basara with another woman, and the latter asks her to take care of Mio then leaves. The two goes to a cafe, and started reminiscing the past. Getting down the business, Yuki opens up about Mio, and turns out that she is the one sent by the "village" to be the future Demon Lord's observer. Yuki then warns Basara to stray away from her, as he and Jin would get their selves involved. On a corner near from the two Heroes' seat, the two Demons observe them, and Mio proposes to listen a little longer on their conversation. Back at the two, Basara dismisses Yuki's warning; which made the girl mention "the incident" five years ago and also catches Mio's attention, and Basara proceeds on saying that he will protect Mio. He then mentions what happened before and what he did wont disappear, but Yuki insists that he haven't done anything wrong and he's the one who rescued her. He adds on how Mio confronted her past and is prepared to fight for death which makes Basara want to protect her, causing Mio to run out of the cafe and burst out in tears. She then asks Maria on how she should approach Basara, the Succubus just smiles and she needs to open up her heart and trust him, and adds that she has a good plan. Leaving the cafe, Yuki thanks Basara for coming with her. She adds that she cannot see Basara winning on those who are after Mio, but Basara simply comments that it's okay as long as they don't lose and doesn't have plans of getting Yuki or the "village" be involved. Yuki tells him that it's impossible, and adds that if Mio if the "village" would make Mio an elimination target, even if Basara would come to hate her, she will show no mercy and would kill Mio, then leaves. Back home, an annoyed Maria greets Basara, and demands explanation from him. Basara fills them in about what happened, then Maria adds that they're uneasy with him, having to go on a date with Yuki, and tells him that they should further deepen their trust. Annoyed, Basara questions on what he has to do aside from apologizing; Maria smiles gleefully and proceeds on the bathroom, and says that to deepen their trust, they have to bath naked altogether. Whilst Basara is questioning himself about the feat, Mio feels determined while Maria giggles. Characters in order of appearance #Mio Naruse #Basara Toujou #Maria Naruse #Yuki Nonaka Abilities, Items and Magic used Abilities *None Items *None Magic *None Site Navigation Category:Chapters